Jeu d'esclave
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: L'esclave attendait sur le sol. Il était habillé en soubrette. Il portait une mini robe courte et décolleté avec un tablier blanc.. Gil/Johnny. Yaoi. Tout dit à l'intérieur.


Titre : Jeu d'esclave

Couple : Gil/Johnny

Rated : M

**Warning: mild bondage/BDSM soft**

Genre : Romance/Générale

–-

* * *

L'esclave attendait sur le sol. Il était habillé en soubrette. Il portait une mini robe courte et décolleté avec un tablier blanc. Il avait aussi des mitaines en satin dans chaque main. En dessous de sa robe, il n'avait pas de sous-vêtements. Il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre lorsque son maître mangeait. Ses genoux étaient rouge, il n'avait aucun objet où s'appuyer. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas mettre son maître en colère. Il devait l'attendre comme un bon petit toutou. La règle de son maître était simple aucun bruit venant de lui et surtout pas bougeait de sa position. Il portait aussi un petit collier écrit dessous « C'est ma propriété » avec des clochettes. Il était comme ça, depuis bientôt quatre heures, il ne savait plus. Il avait faim soif mais, il n'osait pas se plaindre. Son maître le regardait tout en continuant à manger. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux comme s'il attendait qu'il fasse une bêtise. Le maître finissait de manger, il se leva avec le reste de son plat, il le mit dans une gamelle pour chien. Il le posa par terre, son esclave attendait son approbation. Il ne bougeait pas, il devait attendre l'ordre. Son maître était parti vers la cuisiner et avait ramené de l'eau qu'il déposa sur une autre gamelle.

\- Mange, lui ordonna son maître.

Ce qu'il fit sans problème, il avait faim et terriblement soif. Il posa ses deux mains entre la gamelle et commença à manger. Puis, il rampa vers l'autre gamelle. Il faisait attention à ne pas mettre des miettes par terre. Il commença à boire. Il attendait les sons provenant de son maître.

Le maître le regarda boire tout en caressant son dos. L'esclave finissait de boire.

\- Viens

Il rampa à quatre pâtes vers la chaise où son maître s'était installé.

\- Déshabille-moi

Sans un mot, il enleva son maître ses chaussures puis ses chaussettes avant d'enlever sa chemise bouton par bouton puis il enleva son pantalon. Il restait que son slip, sans attendre un autre ordre, il l'enleva avec ses dents. La verge de son maître était tendue mais n'osa pas le toucher. Lorsqu'il avait fini, il se mit à quatre pâtes.

\- Suce-moi

Il a pris la verge de son maître entre ses mains. Il ouvrit la bouche et commençait à sucer. Son sexe était gros et bien ferme dans sa bouche signe de son plaisir. Il le suçait comme si c'était une glace. Ses mains parcouraient son corps, tantôt il malaxait ses fesses tantôt son maître les caressait au rythme du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Soudain, il se libéra en lui. Il avala tout par peur de salir le sol.

\- Mets-toi sur la table

Il monta sur la table et s'allongea. Son maître lui mit un bandeau de cuir sur les yeux. Il mit un bâillon sur sa bouche. Il était immobile, ses mains parcouraient, palpaient son corps. Il l'entendit aller à la cuisiner et revenir ensuite. Il attendait les bruits d'objets que son maître posait sur la table. L'esclave attendit le foisonnement d'une corde que l'on déroulait. Son maître ramena ses poignets dans le dos. Une corde les enserra solidement. Il sentit ensuite une autre corde qui passait au-dessus de ses coudes. Il la serra avec force, tirant ses coudes dans son dos et les immobilisa. Avec une autre corde, il plia les jambes de son esclave et passa la corde entre la jambe et la cuisse et le serra fort. L'esclave émit un gémissement de douleur qui fut arrêté par le bâillon. Il était à la merci de son maître, sa verge était tendue, ses fesses dépourvue de protection. L'air qui passait par là le faisait gémir. Sa position était assez inconfortable, les liens serrés lui faisaient mal mais c'était un ligotage particulièrement excitante qui lui maintenait fermement et l'empêchait tout gestes. Pour immortaliser cette scène, il me prit en photo.

\- On va jouer un peu

Il sentit quelque chose de froid sur sa jambe droite, c'était métallique.

\- C'est quoi

\- Mmmm

\- Oui c'est ça un couteaux. J'ai toujours voulu jouer ce jeu avec toi

Avec la pointe du couteau, il commença à parcourir mes cuisses. Le froid et le chaud rendait l'esclave dingue. Des larmes déversées sur son visage, c'était une douleur intense.

\- Pas un bruit...

Il essaya mais c'était impossible, il sentait le couteaux s'enfonce sur sa peaux. Son maître faisait des fines lignes sur sa peau. Il sentait le sang coulait au long de ses cuisses, c'était tellement chaud, tellement bon. Il continuait ainsi jusqu'à que son maître ait marre. Il commença une autre torture, avec un ciseau il coupa la robe. Il sentait ses mains caressaient ses tétons. Son maître commença à pincer la pointe de ses mamelons en les tordant de temps en temps. Il avait mal partout mais c'était tellement bon. Il mordillait ses mamelons tout en branlant sa verge. C'était tellement délicieux, douloureux. Au bout d'un moment, son maître délia ses chevilles et le fit se lever. Il fut un peu soulagé car en dépit de son excitation la position commençait à lui donner quelques crampes et son plaisir pouvait peu à peu disparaître. Son maître lui mit sur pied le tourna plusieurs fois pour le désorienter. Puis le tenant par les bras, il l'emmena vers une autre pièce. Il marchais à pas hésitants incapable de voir ni repérer par quelque moyen que ce soit. Son maître le jeta sur le lit, il délia ses bras derrières son dos. Il lia sa main droite à un barreau puis écartant au maximum l'autre et la lia à l'autre extrémité. Ça lui faisait mal terriblement mal. Il sentit son maître monter, ses mains parcoururent son corps, d'abord caressantes puis s'attardèrent sur ses tétons. Son maître s'assit sur sa poitrine, il défit son bâillon. À peine sa bouche fut-elle libre qu'il sentit un contact contre ses lèvres : sa verge. Il ouvrit la bouche et commençait à sucer. Il la suçait aussi bien tandis que ses mains parcouraient son corps, tantôt le malaxant, tantôt le caressant, au rythme du plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Soudain il se retira, respirant à grands traits. Il descendit du lit et entra en lui sans préparation, c'était douloureux, il avait l'impression de s'ouvrir en deux. Son maître saisit sa verge ... pleine main : il se mit à le branler. Il commença lentement ses va et vient puis de plus en plus vite. Tout son corps se tendit ; il poussait un cri et sentit la jouissance venir. Le sperme commença à gicler : loin de s'arrêter il accéléra le mouvement : il avait l'impression qu'il le vidait : sentait les longs traits de sperme chaud retomber sur sa poitrine ; l'esclave se tordait de plaisir ; le suppliant en gémissant d'arrêter. Lorsqu'il cessa, il se sentit vidé, sans énergie. Il le laissa aller mollement sur le lit, réagissant à peine tandis qu'il me déliait ses mains. Il retira son bandeau et vint l'embrasser. Ils étaient en train de reprendre leur souffle.

\- Un jour tu me tueras

\- Johnny c'est toi qui avait demandé ça

\- Je sais Gil

Gil le prit dans ses bras, Johnny était en train de regarder les dégâts que son amant avaient fait sur son corps.

\- Comment je vais cacher ça, si ma mère découvre ça on est mort

\- Je n'espère pas qu'elle découvre

Johnny bougeait un peu

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai mal partout

\- Désolé

\- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé. Je t'aime

\- Moi aussi je t'aime

Fin

* * *

merci d'avoir lu cette histoire


End file.
